1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an action display system wherein an acting portion is configured to act with two degrees of freedom and the acting portion is configured to be operated based on an input to an input portion while observing an image associated with an action state of the acting portion, e.g., an endoscope system wherein a bending portion is configured to act to bend with two degrees of freedom and the bending portion is configured to be operated based on an input to an input portion while observing an observation image associated with a bending action state of the bending portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are used various action display systems wherein an acting portion is configured to act with two degrees of freedom and the acting portion is configured to be operated based on an input to an input portion while observing an image associated with an action state of the acting portion.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-180825 discloses a scanning electron microscope as an action display system. In this scanning electron microscope, a sample support on which a sample is mounted is arranged on an XY stage configured to move in X and Y directions. A control table is connected with the XY stage through a control system. A track ball configured to operate the XY stage is arranged on the control table. Further, an observation image obtained by the scanning electron microscope is to be displayed on a CRT display. That is, the XY stage is configured to operated by means of the track ball while observing an observation image associated with a movement state of the XY stage. Furthermore, operating a switch portion of the control table enables restricting the movable direction of the XY stage to the X direction alone or the Y direction alone. Moreover, a light emitting element configured to indicate movable directions of the XY stage is arranged on the control table.